No Escaping The Vladat King
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestusprise's "Learning About You". Vampiro is hot on Splix's trail. Will he catch him and help the injured Splixson? :)


**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Learning About You". :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Splix and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **No Escaping The Vladat King**

Splix raced as fast as his legs could go and tried his Plumber's badge, hoping that Ditto was at the Mansion or possibly Way Big. He was also searching for a hiding place where he could hide until either Ben or Rachel returned home. But when he tried the other aliens he knew, he found they were all out on missions, even Rook. This made his panic level spike and he continued running, wincing as his clothing rubbed against the angry burn on his back.

Vampiro was using his infrared vision to track down the Splixson who was trying to escape him, despite the mansion being on a level two lockdown, where all the windows and doors were secured on the inside and could only be opened from the outside. "Hmm, this one is certainly afraid," he said to himself, recalling how his sons had told him that a Splixson they had met had been terrified at first because of the stories the Splixsons had been told about Vladats. "And no doubt having not met me yet, he fears I would hurt him."

He looked thoughtful. "Well, we best remedy that," he decided and then flew quietly, spotting the Splixson he had been searching for and sensing his energy signature, but sensed something else too. Pain. "Is he injured?" He asked himself.

"Ow," Splix groaned as he carefully tugged his Proto-armor off his back, wincing as it rubbed against the burn. Vampiro studied the smaller alien's energy signature again and his eyes widened when he sensed a rather large and deep burn mark on the Splixson's back.

"Well, that won't do," the King of Anur Transyl said aloud.

Splix jumped when he heard him and let out a cry of terror, turning to run, but he suddenly felt his feet leave the floor and he was slightly glowing green. He screamed again and tried to escape, but winced again as every time he squirmed, his clothing again rubbed on the painful burn on his back. "Hold still," he heard his captor say gently.

"Let go! Let go!" Splix screamed, trying to escape.

Vampiro shook his head and turned the smaller alien to look at him and his eyes widened as the telltale spirals of his hypnosis began. The Splixson went stiff in terror, whimpering in fear. "Shh," the Vladat said gently as his hypnosis began doing its work, the spirals appearing in Splix's eyes and he struggled to keep his eyes open, but they were rapidly drooping until finally, he closed his eyes, asleep. "Good," his captor said gently. "Now to take care of that injury and then see about you giving me a chance to meet you."

Splix groaned as he felt a hand rubbing something onto the burn on his back and the pain was fading. Blinking his eyes open, he went to move, but found he couldn't and that he was strapped to a medical table while laying on his stomach. "Ah, you're awake," came a familiar voice and he looked over his shoulder to see the Vladat King standing over him, a can of Wildvine's special salve in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

The Splixson pulled at the restraints, but couldn't break free. "Please, let me go!" He pleaded, seeing him come closer. "Don't come near me!"

"Calm down," Vampiro said, keeping his voice soothing as he applied more of the healing salve to Splix's injury. Feeling the clawed hand on his back, the small alien froze, but as the pain continued to fade, he slowly relaxed, beginning to feel better. "Well, that burn is healed," the Vladat said. "Now, I can tell you're not Ditto, so who are you?"

He saw his victim look unsure about telling him, to which he smirked. "Hmm. Perhaps you need a little more treatment," he said and he placed his hands gently onto Splix's shoulder blades. Feeling the Splixson freeze at the touch, he sensed a bit of nervousness from him and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, well. Does my captive have ticklish shoulder blades?"

Splix audibly gulped, something Vampiro heard and grinned, wiggling his claws gently into the smaller alien's shoulder blades.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix shrieked loudly before laughing, unable to squirm much as his number one tickle spot was being unmercifully tickled by the Vladat's sharp, but gentle claws.

"My, my," Vampiro said with a chuckle. "You're as ticklish as Ditto. Are you two perhaps related?"

The smaller alien was laughing too hard to respond as the Vladat continued tickling his shoulder blades for a bit and then tickled his sides, making his captive laugh harder before he squeaked as the gentle claws stroked the soles of his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Splix tried to plead through his laughter.

Vampiro chuckled again. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Splixson," he said in a playful tone. "You're very ticklish and I plan to make you laugh yourself silly before I let you go."

With that, he snapped his fingers, using his telekinesis and holding the smaller alien still before turning him over so that he was now laying on his back on the medical table, restrained once more. "And to do that, I'm going to get that stomach of yours."

Splix shook his head rapidly, eyes wide in nervousness, making his captor chuckle. "Do you have a ticklish tummy?" He asked before leaning down and blowing a big raspberry into the black and white stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Splixson squealed before dissolving into giggles.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle," Vampiro teased. "That ticklish little tummy is all mine."

As he laughed and squirmed as best he could while restrained, Splix remembered when Vamps and Whampire had tickled him when he first met them and he now saw that their father was a master tickle torturer too.

After a few more minutes of tickling the Splixson and teasing him with tickle words, the Vladat King stopped, allowing his captive to have a breather. Splix took deep breaths, trying to catch his breath before feeling the restraints on his arms being released and two gentle hands helped him sit up and a gentle hand rested on his back. "Well, that burn is completely healed," he heard his captor say. "Do you still feel any pain from it?"

Taking a few moments to see, Splix finally shook his head, the pain completely gone before he was fully released from the medical table and scooped up into the Vladat's arms. He stiffened slightly, but giggled when he felt a gentle poke to his stomach. "Now, would you tell me who you are, young Splixson?" Vampiro asked him.

The smaller alien looked up at him. "I'm…I'm Splix," he said. "Ditto's cousin."

"Ah, I see," the king said with a smile.

"And…you're King Vampiro, right?" Splix asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Vampiro," the Vladat replied. "By the way, just out of curiosity, why did you enter my room?"

"Sorry, I thought it was the room Rachel had said she set up for me," the Splixson replied. "She really didn't have to though. I am at work a lot."

"But even a Plumber needs a place to come home to and relax between missions," Vampiro said gently. "And I know which room that Rachel fixed up as yours. Come."

Splix followed Vampiro and his eyes widened at the room. Ditto must have told Rachel was Splix liked because the room looked tailored to his likes and he smiled. "Miss Rachel is very kind," he said. "Though I'm just a friend of the family."

"I beg to differ," the Vladat King said with a smile. "Anyone who lives here under this roof and/or is related to someone already living here is part of the family, which you are, Splix."

"Father's right," said Vamps, coming in with Whampire behind him.

"So, is Father as dangerous as you first thought?" Whampire asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Splix grinned. "No, but he's not as ruthless as you two are when tickling me," he said.

"Is that so?" Vampiro asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think a mischievous little Splixson has just asked for a big tickle torture," Vamps said. "Do you agree, brother?"

A moment later, all three Vladats pounced on Splix and made him howl with laughter as they tickled him to pieces. Rachel and Ben, drawn to the laughter of their friend, found the scene a moment later and had to laugh in amusement before the Vladats let the Splixson up. "Hey, Splix," Ben said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much better," Splix replied. "Especially after Vampiro helped me with my wound."

"The wound you were reluctant to tell anyone else about, hmm?" Rachel asked, also smiling to show she wasn't upset. "But it looks like you learned something."

"What?" He asked.

"There's no escaping the Vladat King once he starts chasing you."

Ben laughed. "Very true," he agreed.

"And I see two more 'victims' for me to chase," Vampiro said.

Ben and Rachel quickly bolted down the hall, laughing as the Vladat chased them while Vamps, Whampire, and Splix watched, laughing heartily.

And Splix decided to truly become a permanent member of the Grant Mansion.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
